pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fields of Dormancy
The fifth out of eight areas in the game Pikmin: New World. It symbolizes snow and cold as its form of weather. It is actually the remains of the Frontier Cavern except it has been brought up to the surface by the unseen major erosion event that had swept over the pikmin planet. It is ontop of a large, snow-covered tree that stands beside a wooden fence and several small shrubs and bushes, suggesting that it is in someone's backyard, though there is no visible house. It is perched at the very top of the tree and in the center of a pile of snow. The music is relaxing a plays a christmas like tune. There is no wind or breeze at all here and no snow falling either. The entire place is apparently frozen in time and completely sterile. There are numerous water or ice-based enemies here and frozen ivy and margarets half embedded in the snow and ice dot the motionless landscape. Some of this area's enemies are even themed off of those from the ice age. This is also the only area in the entire game where there is mistletoe. There are also plant bulbs and in some places what appears to be broken christmas ornaments and lights. There are also other numerous objects in the scenery that lay in the snow broken or smashed. These include remote controls for toy cars, gears, toy helicopters, springs, a toy truck and an assorted jumble of parts from other toy vehicles. This further supports that it is the Frontier Cavern in that the parts are supposedly the remnants of the treasures in the cave. the area also has many hot-spots beneath the layer of snow that allow for numerous creatures to inhabit its many caves. Its tresures are a continuation of the cave's original christmas-based treasures. Enemies * Snowball Dumple * Fireball Dumple * Female Sheargrub X14 * Shearwasp X6 * Frigid Cannon Beetle X1 * Frigid Cannon Beetle Larva x2 * Refridgerator Groink X5 * Radiagoolix X8 * Poltralix X7 * Dwarf Empress Bulblax X6 * Breadbug Larva * Blistering Blowhog X2 * Water Fangling X 6 * Decorated Cannon Beetle X3 * Hairy Bulborb X4 * Snow Bulborb X20 * Mushroom Snow Bulborb X17 * Puffstool X5 * Fiery Bulblax X1 * Swooping Snitchbug X2 * Purple Wollywog X3 * Dwarf Purple Wollywog X13 * Bumbling Snitchbug X2 * Buzzing Snitchbug X2 * Snitchbeetle X1 * Roaring Bulblax X2 * Saber-Toothed Fangling X9 * Orange Bulborb X3 * Smoky Blowhog X8 * Saber-Toothed Sea Pig X3 * Pearly Clamclamp X5 * Lesser Snagret X5 * Frigid Snagret X2 * Frigid Dirigibug * Mammoth Bulblax X1 * Aqua Bulbear X3 * Dwarf Aqua Bulbear X15 * Aqua Bulborb X2 * Mitites * Honeywisp * Sugarslick * Squitters * Iridescent Glint Beetle * Motherload Bug * Sectipede * Skitter Leaf * Frigid Bulblax X1 * Flying Kangarin X1 * Pileated Snagret X1 * Beady Long Legs X1 * Gargantua Clamclamp X3 * Mummified Gzzzliert X1 Cargo * Luster Orb * Wax Torch * Coniferous Mimicry * Precushionist Delight * Traditional Sacrifice * Blue-Ball * Silver Streaker * Spiritual Guide * Element of Surprise * Pom Head * Sagging Moral * Jingle Ball * Extraterrestrial Signaler * Frosted Aquarium * Lemon Shell * Tubular Decoration * Hanging Nova * Shredded Puzzle * Polar Foot * Loot Stockpile * Glitter Sphere * Booty Vault * Intercepted Message * Liquid Steak * Spirited Roast * Mini Box Dungeons * Empire of Lichen * Snagret Cavern * Hole of Stone * Groan Cave * Giant's Jungle * Makemake's Playground Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Areas Category:Areas